


i never want to be apart ; いつまでも離れたくない

by carrotsuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu Cries During Sex, Miya Atsumu is a cry baby, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, no betas we die like men, they're both over 25 don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsuno/pseuds/carrotsuno
Summary: atsumu wants to give back to his love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	i never want to be apart ; いつまでも離れたくない

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously coughs* im a dyslexic lesbian, and i am full of shame so please don't pay too much attention to the grammatical errors
> 
> no body understands outside of our hq discord that Atsumu cries during sex, every single time, but more so with Hinata Shouyou………………………so I guess I have to take the task on by myself…………

Atsumu woke in the morning light, a peaceful winter morning in São Paulo. 

The light filtered in through the thin curtains that hung across the bedroom window, illuminating the sleeping body in his arms. The morning light cascaded upon Shouyou’s bright hair, it glowed like a gentle flame. Today was a lazy day, with no plans, just a day for the two of them. 

Shouyou had asked Atsumu to visit during the offseason, Atsumu of course, jumped at the chance to be with him. 

He sighed, nestling is face into Hinata’s orange curls. _Of all the people in the world you could be with right now, my darling Shouyou, you invited me into your home._

Atsumu leisurely ran his hand across Hinata’s bicep and smiled sleepily to himself tracing circles over Shouyou’s tan-line. “Good morning,” he whispered to the room.

Atsumu placed a kiss upon the nape of Hinata’s neck. Chuckling fondly to himself as he followed with his lips the marks he made last night across Hinata’s neck, teeth marks on his shoulders, scratches on his back, and a deep purpling lovebite on his adam’s apple. 

Miya Atsumu was captivated by Hinata Shoyuou, he was the only sun that filled Atsumu’s skies with sunshine.

Whilst Hinata slept his temperature ran high, like a comforting hot water bottle tucked between the sheets, keeping you safe and warm on a freezing night.

It was the winter in Brazil, but it was always summer in Atsumu’s heart.

Atsumu, with the gentlest touch, spun Hinata’s damp baby hairs into curls.

He kissed the nape of Hinata’s neck once more, and cuddled the other into him closer than before, his hand across Hinata’s waist.

Last night had been fun, messy, emotional. Atsumu could still remember the feeling of Hinata’s hands all over him, inside of him.

The two of them were pressed skin to skin beneath the light duvet. Atsumu closed his eyes and matched Hinata’s breathing rhythm, dosing off for a moment.

A smile crept up on Shouyou’s waking face sensing the person pressed into him. “Good morning,” he placed his hand over Atsumu’s, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Atsumu smiled into Hinata’s shoulder. “Good morning," he placed another light kiss on his back.

They rested for a few minutes. Atsumu did not want to let Hinata go.

As life had gone on, their time together was becoming less frequent. Hinata had moved back to Brazil to join the Brazillian league, and Atsumu missed him every day since. 

Atsumu knew he was not the only person to share Hinata, and Hinata was not the only person Atsumu shared a bed with. But after all the years of waiting, Hinata was still the only one who truly owned his heart.

Atsumu brushed his nose in the shape of a love heart across Hinata’s shoulder blade.

Hinata let out a little laugh.

Atsumu ghosted light kisses up Hinata’s spine. He kissed up to the nape of his neck, he kissed up to his earlobe, sucking it softly. 

Shouyou tightened his grip on Atsumu’s hand, scrunching his eyes closed with a sigh. Atsumu placed a gentle kiss on the crinkles by his eyes.

“If you don’t stop kissing me, you’re gonna wake me up,” Hinata spoke in a husky whisper. He leaned back into Atsumu, letting Atsumu kiss his blushing cheeks.

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Atsumu fluttered his eyelashes against Hinata’s cheek, making Hinata giggle from the feeling.

Hinata slowly moved Atsumu’s hand further down to his thighs, and Atsumu knew what he was hinting. Pressing against the back of his wrist was Hinata’s half-hard erection. 

Atsumu pressed a kiss into Hinata’s jaw, sitting up changing his position.

Shouyou moved onto his back, taking Atsumu’s face in his hand. Atsumu placed a smiling kiss into his palm. “I’m so lucky to have met you.” he leant down for their lips to meet. Atsumu couldn’t care less about what was happening in the world around him. Hinata was his world, and he wanted Hinata to know just how much he loved him.

Their lips parted, Atsumu gently teased his tongue into Shouyou’s warm mouth. He let out a moan from the back of his throat, Hinata’s warmth always sent him crazy. They kissed deeply, with Hinata carding his fingers into Atsumu’s hair. His hair was still messy after rubbing against the pillowcase last night.

Atsumu straddled over Hinata’s hips, hovering as he gently caressed up Hinata’s chest. He pulled away from the kiss, a long strand of spit linked their mouths together. Atsumu could drink in Hinata all day. 

Hinata traced his hands down from Atsumu’s hair and placed them gently across his chest, feeling Atsumu’s heart beating under his palms. He smiled gently, taking in Atsumu’s form above him. “I can feel your heart beating.” Hinata blushed.

“It’s calling your name.” Atsumu flirted.

Hinata flopped his head to the side snorting a laugh. Atsumu said the dumbest things.

Atsumu pressed a kiss below Hinata’s ear, whispering in a deep voice “Shouyou.” he spoke rhythmically, like the beat of a heart. His thumbs brushed against Hinata’s left nipple. “Shouyou.” he sounded again.

Hinata huffed, flustered, reaching his face away from Atsumu, but instead landed Atsumu’s mouth to where his collar bones met. Atsumu placed his hand over Hinata’s heart. Kissing into the spot at the base of his neck. “Shouyou.” he sang once again.

Atsumu continued to sing Hinata’s name. He left the lightest, butterfly kissed across Hinata’s forehead, and cheeks. Over his eyelids, down his nose, across his jaw. Leaning in once more for a deep desperate kiss. Atsumu’s tongue slid over Hinata’s, _I never want to be apart from you,_ tinged into every movement of his tongue.

They had been making out for a few minutes now, and Atsumu’s little friend had woken up too. Atsumu bucked forwards subconsciously, and Hinata took the signal to brush his hand down to hold the erection.

Atsumu pulled out of the kiss, mouth red and wet, accidentally dripping onto Hinata’s chest. “No.” he pleaded sadly, removing Hinata’s hand with reluctance. Hinata was confused, furrowing his brow. “This is about you,” Atsumu reassured. “You’ve already given me so much, this is about you.”

“I like giving though.” Hinata pouted. Atsumu gave one last kiss to his lips, to melt his sulk away, and with a gentle force ran his pointer finger down the center of Hinata’s chest to the base of Hinata’s penis. Hinata let out a moan at the feeling, like he was being unzipped, laying before his true vulnerable self to Atsumu.

Atsumu couldn’t contain the well of emotions inside of him seeing Hinata, tanned, and gorgeous underneath him. Atsumu was on his knees between Hinata's legs, softly following the lines of Hinata’s thigh muscles with his fingers. “God you are so beautiful.” he hummed. He had seen Shouyou naked countless times, but every time it took his breath away. Why someone so beautiful, so strong, so kind, would surrender his all to someone as horrible as Atsumu was a mystery Atsumu was yet to solve.

His throat tightened, the static feeling in his chest bubbling up into his head.

Atsumu delicately stroked his fingers across Hinata’s balls, making Hinata moan and push his hips upwards. Atsumu was not worthy of making Hinata dance to his tune.

The tears dripped from Atsumu’s eyes, blurring his vision a little at first, but he was used to it. The side effect of Hinata Shouyou.

“I love you.” His voice was full of sentimentality. Atsumu moved his head down, sloppily lick at Hinata’s balls. “I love you.” 

Atsumu’s tears streamed like a gentle river, each tear searing with heat, but cool against his blushing face. He took Hinata’s balls in his mouth and diligently worked his tongue around them. Each tease of his tongue spoke, _I love you, I love you_. 

Hinata let of several deep moans, locking his hands into Atsumu’s hair. He pulled Atsumu’s head up, to trail the line up towards his tip.

Atsumu gave the head of Hinata’s penis a gentle kiss, like the ones he had placed on Hinata’s face a moment earlier.

Hinata met Atsumu’s eyes. His dark brown eyes full of lust, and longing. Though deep behind each other's gaze spoke an apologetic, _I’m sorry I let someone else touch me, I only want to belong to you_.

Hinata, with a worried frown, focused his eyes on Atsumu’s face bringing his shaking hands to check Atsumu’s puffy eyes. As he did Atsumu blushed harder into the touch, embarrassed, letting out a sob, and Hinata remembered exactly who he was dealing with.

Shouyou threw his head back in a laugh. The sunlight rising through the window illuminated the whole room in a golden glow. Hinata’s laugh danced out of the window and out to the ocean. “You’re ok though? Happy tears?” 

Atsumu nodded, his lips brushing against the head of Hinata’s penis as he moved.

Hinata sat up on his elbows, brushing Atsumu’s hair out of his face, leaving his fingers woven into his hair. “My little cry baby.” he admired, still giggling. “I love you, Miya Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s heart rushed, replaying the words over and over in his head. _I love you._ The tears from his eyes relentlessly poured out their love for Hinata, Hinata, and only Hinata.

Atsumu suddenly took Shouyou’s entire length in his mouth, making Hinata’s fond laughter turn into a scream.

Hinata’s hands gripped tight into the bedsheet, his eyes rolled back in a moan. He once again spread himself back onto the bed, as Atsumu’s tongue hurriedly drew circles up and down his shaft.

Atsumu closed his eyes. Hinata’s dick was his first love, and every inch of it he wanted to claim for himself. He flattened his tongue, stretching it out to reach Hinata’s balls when he took in the whole length.

Atsumu’s hands kneaded into Hinata’s thighs. He grabbed Hinata’s trembling legs, placing them over his shoulders. _I want these thighs to crush me,_ his desire pounded in his chest. He shifted Hinata, holding onto his hips, massaging his thumbs deeply across them.

Hinata was moaning Atsumu’s name, his voice hoarse, hands grasping at the bed frame behind his head.

Atsumu moved to tease Hinata’s tip once more, using force to lick persistently at the slit teasing the precome out of him. He stole a glance at Hinata, eyes scrunched up but a laugh dancing on his lips. 

Atsumu pushed his pointer finger inside Hinata’s hole, and Hinata’s eyes snapped open. His breathing stuttering, as Atsumu slowly pulled his finger out of his anus, contrasting against the rapid licks of his tip. Hinata searched out with his hands for the bottle of lube they had discarded on the bedside table last night, whilst Atsumu took his ball into his mouth again. Hinata bonked Atsumu on the head with the little plastic bottle. “Don’t fuck me dry without my permission.” Atsumu removed his mouth, dribbling saliva in the most disgusting way.

“I’d let you fuck me dry into oblivion.” Atsumu croaked out. 

Hinata laughed. “Shut up and finish me off.” He dickslapped Atsumu to get back to work.

Atsumu smirked deviously, pushing his lubricated finger into Shouyou’s hole again, with greater force than before. Hinata bit into his lip, angling his hips into Atsumu’s hand so his long fingers could find the sweet spot he was searching for. He hit it.

Hinata gasped loudly, bucking his dick to the back of Atsumu’s throat, fucking into him.

Atsumu did his best to steady his breath and not upset his gag reflex.

Atsumu teased slowly at Hinata’s prostate, driving Hinata crazy. Atsumu could feel a searing liquid trickling down the back of his throat.

Hinata’s breath was becoming sharper, beginning to orgasm loudly. Even though the windows where closed the whole street could probably hear the loud wake-up call.

Hinata curled his body into Atsumu’s, dragging his fingertips deep into Atsumu’s back.

As Atsumu moved to tease the tip of Hinata’s penis one last time, ready to catch his winnings his tears sprang back to life _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

Hinata came over Atsumu’s face, his whole body shaking with adrenaline.

As Hinata came down, he watched Atsumu meticulously lapped up every drop of him. Hinata petted at Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu thought it was gross to swallow, but Atsumu was a little gross after all. He enjoyed it. Why let his hard work go to waste? Being filled with Hinata Shouyou was a privilege only a few could taste more than once. 

Hinata flopped back on the bed, unable to speak, still trying to catch his breath. He covered his face with his hands. Sighing as the afterglow washed around him, warming his soul. He placed his hands behind his head then gestured for Atsumu to join him. Atsumu’s face and chest were sticky with spit, cum, and tears. 

Hinata moved his wobbly body to find a packet of facial wipes in his bedside draw, gently wiping down Atsumu’s face. Atsumu smiled with his eyes, he loved Hinata’s caring touches the most. 

“Thank you.” Hinata’s voice was small, full of love. He kissed Atsumu’s eyelids, a sheen of teardrops left on his lips. It felt a little silly to thank someone for a blowjob, but it was a thank you for more than just the dick sucking. “Thank you, for everything you do for me.”

Atsumu sobbed loudly. “Thank you for putting up with me, and all my selfish shit. Thank you.”

Hinata pulled him into his chest, sighing a laugh. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far ty <3 nsfw is really not my speciality,,,,,,,,,,shamefully i have another work coming eventually too………………
> 
> for full disclosure the title does comes from the cozmez song this is my love, but i do not ship them together and i certainly do not condone nsfw incest content involving the twins!!!!!!!!!!  
> i just thought "i never want to be apart" is something dumb that atsumu might say to hinata to express his romantic love😭


End file.
